Elsa
Elsa is a rip-off of Rosalina and an overrated Disney Queen. Personality Her child personality is caring, careful, slightly playful and understanding. But after bad parenting happened, she was taught to fear herself and didn't bother trying to learn to control her powers, making her a ing wuss and uncapable of controlling her powers. But she somehow managed to make a bridge and an ice castle, but due to stress and fear, she lost control soon after, but even while she was ing terrified, she could control her powers which is utter bull . Then after regaining her caring personality back, she got over her wussy stage and went back to her child personality. So she didn't grow as a character through the movie... She just changed back to her personality from the beginning of the movie... What? Powers She has the powers of ice for no reason at all. It's not explained other than that she was born with the powers... DISNEY, WE NEED TO KNOW WHY THAT IS SO YOU S! Because if she was born with the powers, why wasn't Anna? Do the children have different fathers? Well MatPat has done a film theory on why Elsa and Rapunzel are twins and makes Anna her cousin instead or something due to powers n ... Well, makes more sense than Wario being 10 feet tall and Young Link being dead in MM. Who Wants Her in Smash? ' !]]' Miiverse and delusional Disneyfags that don't realise that IF there were a Disney rep, it would be Mickey Mouse, especially considering the Wii-exclusive Epic Mickey game, or possibly Sora from Kingdom Hearts as a joint Square Enix rep, or even Wreck-It Ralph for obvious reasons. Some people mix her and Rosalina up, because they obviously used Rosalina as a base for Elsa. Frozen 2? Yeah, the ing movie is getting a sequel. And unlike most other Disney movies, this one has LITERALLY nothing to go off of unless they pull some bull out of their . Wreck-it Ralph? They can easily add in new games and have a second Cybug invasion. Big Hero 6? They could easily pull "I was actually alive the whole time" with Tadashi and have him be a Darth Vader-esque villain or something. And even ing movies like Bolt and Meet the Robinsons have sequel scenarios that sound like they can be done within the reality of the movie lore. Frozen? Nope. Everything was resolved, Anna doesn't have fire powers because if she did she would have known about them since childhood. Parents? Probably aren't gonna bring them back because their characters were so ty. Only thing that would make sense is a Prequel to find out how Elsa actually got her powers, but even then how the do you stretch out something like that into movie length when the first movie already has a part of childhood? Also the movie will likely still contain ing Olaf so it's already . FILM THEORY TIIII- Game Theory using their Film Theory channel made a theory on how Elsa and Rapunzel were twin sisters. Watch the video, come back, and make up your mind if it was or not. While getting ice powers are a bit of a stretch and getting it from the flower is kind of stupid, at least it would make sense than saying that MAYBE Elsa was born with it maybe? Maybe? MAYBE WE WON'T TELL YOU MAYBE! Trivia * Just like Freddy Fazbear, Elsa's popularity for Smash is mostly based on her being an unrelated fad. Shrek is an exception because He is love and He is life, and His glorious second movie has still made more money than Frozen in the US. Except Freddy Fazbear is actually god. Elsa is just a . * Despite having Ice Powers, she does not posses the powers of Ice Breath. , even Spyro can do that and he isn't even any kind of ice dragon! * She is the oldest Disney prunes at 21 years old, so she's legal. Also, she is a queen and not a princess so she is disqualified. * She is not as good as Frozone. * Popular pairings for her are Jack Frost, Rise of the Guardians version (and Atlus version probably), her sister Anna, Kristoff, and Hans. * Despite popular belief, Hans showed no sign of wanting to kill her until Disney was like ", we need a villain, let's use Hans." He saved her life by aiming the arrow up at the ice chandelier so she had the possibility of escaping without being injured, while if he did want her to die, he would've let the guard shoot her in the neck or shoulder. ** He also cared about more people than she did and had a lower implied body count by the end of the movie, but hey, the movie says he's the bad guy, so he clearly is! * She's not Energyman. * She would obviously be a lesbian, but Disney is too scared of angry Christian and anti-gay parents to make that happen. * She was meant to be the villain of Frozen. If they stuck with that idea, the movie would of ben 300.2x better. Unfortunately, however, 300.2 times 0 is still 0. * Some believe that she is actually Rosalina in disguise. Category:Wanted Newcomers Category:Frozen Characters Category:More Female Characters Category:Weak, Pathetic Clones Category:S Category:Ladies Category:Not Wanted Newcomers Category:Accounts Inspired By GoddessRosal1na Category:Iblis Trigger Category:Semi-Ghirahim Supporter Category:Characters with Significant Hatedoms Category:Abominations Category:Royalty Category:OCs Category:"Fourth-Party" Characters Category:Nintendo All-Stars Category:Anime Category:Literally Not Good Category:Probably doesn't take showers Category:Terrible Category:Friends of Kristoff Category:Kirby has Ice Breath Category:Has too many waifus/husbandos Category:Queen Category:Marketing Ploy Category:Siblings Category:Mages Category:Mario Characters Category:Ice Types